BlindFolded
by Mazereon
Summary: Read Summary inside, it'll get better! I promise! Naruto and Sasuke have been kind of a secret couple, and as Senior year goes by, things are getting out of hand. Making Naruto want to forget everything to do with Sasuke, and leaves with Orochimaru. Some lemon. And Yaoi! SasuNaru some NaruSasu. Enjoy loves.
1. The End To Start All

**Hello! This is my new FanFic. It just popped into my head at work and hey, here it is. I Hope you like it guys :3**

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

Summary-

The story starts off saying what happens towards the ending. Naruto is leaving town and wants to be away from Sasuke for hurting him so badly. Orochimaru is hiding something from Naruto, and brain washing Naruto that the best thing to do is leave town with him and never come back. It's confusing, but trust me it'll get better!

**Hope you enjoy3**

* * *

It's a rainy day, the wind is blowing hard, and thunder could be heard from outside a limo. Occupied by a pale man, with sharp yellow eyes, and a young boy who was looking out the window. As the young boy looked out the window he felt his phone vibrate. Looking down he saw who was calling him, his heart sank. How could he call him now, after everything he has told him. After everything that had happened. He clicked ignore and turned the screen facing down. The man with sharp yellow eyes panicked and asked,"Was it him again?" His voice sounding a bit nervous and on edge.

The boy looked out the window as a tear fell down his left cheek, and wiped it away quickly, he looked at the man and said, "Yes, but I don't want anything to do with Sasuke Uchiha any longer. That's why I'm leaving with you Orochimaru." He looked back out the window and sighed. Orochimaru smiled an evil smile,"You'll be happy to were you're going Naruto, anyone can give you the love he never could."

Naruto looked out the window and looked as he was going further and further away from his hometown. He jumped a little when he felt his phone vibrate once more, he turned it over seeing it was Sasuke again, he felt the pain in his throat, and picked up the phone. "Maybe I should answer and see what he wants now." He clicked -Answer- on his phone, but Orochimaru put a hand over it as he was about to put it in his ear. "Naruto, hasn't he hurt you enough? First making you think he actually loved you to then finding out he only used you." He looked into Naruto's eyes with fake sadness and Naruto looked away remembering. "He asked Sakura to marry him and left you waiting for him at your house." Naruto let the tears fall. He just wanted to forget everything Sasuke had promised to him. Everything was just a lie to get him into bed, to mess with his mind, to hurt him like no other person had. He wanted to forget him. He looked up at Orochimaru,"Take me away." With a smile Orochimaru took the phone, and rolled the window down. "As you wish Naruto." He dropped the phone out the window into the pouring rain. He rolled the window back up.

As the phone laid there cracked a voice could be heard.

"Naruto! Where are you?! Orochimaru you bastard give him back! Naruto he wants you, so you can becoming one of his workers! Answer me Naruto! Please, don't believe a thing he says to you." A pause was heard, and then a sob and sniffing. "I love you Naruto. Come back to me." Soft crying could be heard until the phone finally gave out from the rain.

Naruto looked out the window and thought how did things get like this? What had he done? The only thing he wanted was Sasuke's love. But instead he got betrayed by him and he's best friend Sakura. 'Why Sasuke? Wasn't I enough for you?' He's eyes got teary again, he started to remember what had happened. Memories flashed back. All the way back to the beginning of Senior year in high school. When things were still good.

* * *

**Soo..? How was it? Let me know! I really like this and wish to continue it :3 I wish to become a writer some day, your reviews will be really great! And trust me it will get better! (: See ya! 3**


	2. The Beginnning

_** This is the second chapter, it took me a while to see how to start it, and was hesitating in to weather of not continuing it, only because it only got two reviews. But hope you like it, it'll go fast now, get more longer(: just doing little now, but getting more and more ideas in my head, so it'll be good :3 enjoy!**_

"Talking"

_**Yaoi just kissing...for now ;p**_

_**Enoy**_

* * *

Sky blue eyes met the light blue sky as white clouds pasted on by ever so slowly, making figures as he layed in a hill, senior year was about to beginning. He was excited but he didn't want it to end. He heard someone walking closer to him, and smiled. They had agreed to meet every day in this spot since he had asked him out. He's best friend since 6th grad had asked him out. He thought it was a joke, since he had told him first that he had feelings for him, but after a week, he asked him out. He straighten up a bit to see the taller boy smiling, walking up to him, his dark eyes shining with joy, his short, yet long hair blowing in the wind. Sasuke Uchiha was perfect for him. He stood up to greet his boyfriend of just 2 months, but knowing him since middle school and falling for him in 7th grade, he knew he loved the Uchiha.

"Hey Naurto, did I keep you waiting for long?" Sasuke gave him a peck on the lips, and sat down next to him, holding his hand. Naruto looked at him and smiled shaking his head telling him no. They sat there holding hands and occasionally letting go to drink some water that Sasuke had brought from home. As time flew by the two boys talked and looked at the clouds making ridiculous images of the clouds. Laughing at each others ideas. Sasuke looked at Naruto and kissed him on the cheek, softly.

"We start school tomorrow dobe, and I know we've talked about this, but you know" Naruto looked away and let go of his hand. "Yea..I know, keep this a secret." He looked away from Sasuke. He didn't feel like arguing with the raven anymore about that subject. The subject of keeping their relationship a secret from the people they knew. For Sasuke's father did not approve. Sasuke looked at him and tried to reach for his hand, but Naruto put his hands together and placed them on his lap.

"You know why Naruto. It's not going to be easy telling my father. He bearly accepted my brother. He has said I'm his only hope to make the Uchuha family grow." Naurto looked up at the sky and whispered a small "I know.." He knew he couldn't risk Sasuke's relationship with his father, it had bearly gotten better since his mothers' passing. And also Sasuke's future to the Uchiha company. But, it just hurt to hide it..as if he was something bad, something embarrassing to be shown off in public. He hated that feeling, but he loved Sasuke, and he knew Sasuke would tell his father soon.

"I love you Naruto, don't forget that when you see girls hanging on me during school, I don't like them." He leaned into Naurto and turned his blonds head slowly, smiling a smile only he could see. Naruto smiled back. "I love you too Sasuke." As their lips met, Sasuke let Naruto lay on the grass as he leaned over him kissing his pink lips and playing with his tongue. Naruto gasped for air, while Sasuke kissed him up to his right ear. It gelt good, but he wasn't ready for what Sasuke wanted. He moaned out the ravens name to stop, and Sasuke looked up and kissed his forehead softly. "I know, not yet. I wasn't going to go on down dobe." Naurto blushed and got up, he should have known Sasuke wouldn't do anything he didn't want.

"Come on it's getting late and we need to get ready for tomorrow. It's going to be a very long day." Sasuke stood up and pulled his boyfriend up with him. They walked hand in hand, until they got to the road. Sasuke let go and Naruto pouted, but didn't complain, he was used to this. Hiding this. It didn't feel right, but things would change soon. It couldn't be like this forever.

* * *

_**So this is the starting of the flashback Naurto is remembering from the limo. Sorry it was a bit short, but that's all I have for today. I'll see you all next week(: or sooner, depends how many comments I get this time. I hope you liked it(: Leave comments! Please and Thank you! :3**_


	3. Delete, Replay

_**Hii Hii! I am deeply sorry for this REALLY late update! You can all blame E.L. James and her kinky books...anyway, this chapter is longer, some of you complained it had to be longer, and well, here is my best try. Please enjoy, any questions, comment on it and I'll answer :3**_

_****_"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

__-Ringtones- _**(rarely for now)**_

* * *

Rain could be heard softly out a car window. Soft warm breathing were making a small part of the glass window foggy and then clear. The blond boy had fallen asleep while he cried a few more tears. His name was being repeated over and over again as he was slightly rubbed on his shoulder to wake up, but he didn't want to. He wanted to dream about what had happened in the beginning. Replay it over and over again, like a favorite song. That would make you happy, yet sad, knowing exactly what that song once meant to you. He gave up as the images of him and his once lover began to fade away. Opening his eyes slowly, he met yellow ones smiling down on him.

"We have arrived Naruto, this will be your new home." Naruto reached out to his side to get his phone, but then remembered that Orochimaru had thrown it out the window. Frowning He came out the car, rain getting his blond hair wet. He took a long breath and exhaled seeing his own breath. Orochimaru handed him an open umbrella, but he shook his head and walked up to the door. A little rain wouldn't hurt him.

"You'll catch a cold. Get dry once inside. Understood?" Said Orochimaru and he walked past Naruto to open the door. Walking in Naruto could see a big chandelier, a long staircase that went in circles. A few other boys walking to rooms. He also saw two or three girls. It seemed strange. Some looked down to see who was at the door. Naruto looked at them and smiled, but they just turned away.

"Not very friendly, huh." He walked behind Orochimaru up the stairs. As they walked doors were being closed and some were slightly open just to see them walk by.

"They know when to be kind. But they are all like you. Wanting to get away from someone. Forget everything."

"How many people live in this house?" Naruto came to a stop, when Orochimaru stopped to a door. Opening it was a bed, with navy-blue sheets. Window with white curtains, and a small closet. It was fine, for it was only going to be for him.

"We have about ten people living in this house, some your age. Some a little older then you. You can get your things out. Wear this." Handing Naruto a hospital gown.

"What the hell is this for? I have my own pajamas you know." He sulked.

"You need a medical exam done, just like everyone else." Smiling and handing the gown again.

Raising his eyebrow Naruto took it from his hands. "I'm not sick or have any diseases. I took care of my self. I'm not an idiot."

"Just put it on and we'll go with the medic."

* * *

"Why the hell do I have to wear this head-band? I'm not retarded or mentally unstable." Naruto was in a hospital bed, with many wires to his head, arms, heart, and some blood tubes. He was told it was a normal procedure, that it would just take a couple of minutes.

"Just want to make sure everything is perfect Naruto, Mentally, physically, and emotionally." Smiling down at the monitors Orochimaru reached out for the anesthetic. Filling it almost all the way to the top. Naruto looked at him confused and scared. What the hell was he going to do to him?

"You are going to sleep for just a couple of hours Naruto, when you wake up you'll feel much better, trust me."

"A-Alright…I better not wake up different or anything changed." Naruto looked as Orochimaru injected the liquid into one of his tubes. He started to see fuzzy, he had put almost all of the liquid in. That wasn't normal..doctors only put a few.

"Think of him Naruto.." Tears came to his eyes, not him. Dark eyes, silky black hair, smooth pale skin. "I don't want to…not him..please." Naruto looked up at Orochimaru.

"You have to if you want my help. Think of all the memories you have. What he made you feel. How you loved him, every single thing you have lived this past year."

"…Sas…my Sasu…ke…" With that Naruto began to think beginning of the school year, replaying everything all over again.

Smirking evilly at the boy in front of him Orochimaru walked out of the room to another room, that had a window, that looked like a mirror from the other side. This was going all according to plan. Just like always.

"Sir, do I start the process?"

"Yes Kabuto, same like the rest of them. Erase everything from the person they once loved.." He looked out to the sleeping boy. "Erase their life, as if they are born from the moment they wake up. He'll be mine when this is over. Once again..I win."

* * *

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* _'Shut up...I'm tired alarm clock...'_ *Beep* Beep* *Beep* Blue eyes opened slowly to look at the alarm clock next to his bed. He had stayed up late texting his boyfriend and was now feeling the aftermath._ 'Fuck...6:30...five more minutes..I'm tired..'_ He turned over and curled into a smaller ball in his bed. He didn't want to get up. It was cold and he was warm and safe in his bed. That's the way he wanted to stay.

-We're young and in love! Heart attacks waiting to happen!-

"Fuck! What does he want at this hour!" Picking up his cellphone and putting it to his ear waiting for someone to respond, but when no ones did he let out a lazy 'Hello'.

"Get up Naruto, you're going to be late for school again." Came a stern voice from the other end.

"Sasuke...I'm tired, we texted until 3:30 last night! How can you be up already!" Naruto turned to look at his alarm, 6:39.

"I told you to go to bed. You said you'd be fine."

"Fiiine...Ahhh..I'm getting up, your ringtone scared the shit out of me."

A small laugh could be heard from the other end, Naruto smiled. How he loved this boy.

"Open the door Dobe. I'm outside freezing my ass off."

"Okay!" Naruto hung up and ran out of his room to his front door, opening it was his boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha. His best friend. Sasuke walked in and kissed him gently on the lips. Smiling Naruto wrapped his arms around his neck. Sasuke pulled away slowly giving him small pecks before pulling away completely, he lifted up his hands showing Naruto he had bought him breakfast. Ramen.

"Sasuke! Thank you!" As Naruto reached for the bag, Sasuke pulled away shaking his head.

"Go change Naru, or we'll be really late, come on go on."

Naruto pouted for a minute to see if Sasuke would give in and just give him his food, but Sasuke just walked past him into the kitchen table and sat down, all the while looking up at Naruto with an amused smile on his thin lips.

"Fine Sasuke!" Naruto stormed into his room to change.

"Hurry Naruto! We don't have much time left, its already going to be seven!" Sasuke looked at his watch, 6:55a.m. He couldn't be late, the school would call his father if he was. He looked at the door to Naruto's room. Sighing he took out the Ramen boxes. A quite jingle could be heard from his jacket pocket, taking out his cell-phone, he looked at the caller wide eyed.

_'Shit. Of all times...'_

"Naruto, I'm going to step outside for a bit, eat the Ramen!" Sasuke yelled, but didn't get a response, he looked at the door. "Naruto!"

Crashing could be heard from the inside.

"A-Alright! I'll save you some!"

Walking outside Sasuke picked up the phone.

"Sasuke, where the hell are you."

His father..he turned cold once his mother had passed away, and it didn't help when his older brother Itachi had come out gay. Sasuke was 12 at the time, but he sure as hell remembered the beating Itachi had received. Being gay was something his father did not accept. Itachi went out with girls after that. At the request of his father, but once Itachi turned 18, he ran away leaving Sasuke on his own with his father. He couldn't tell his father he was also gay, and Naruto understood. Just as long as he didn't kiss or touch any other girl.

"Father...I came to pick up some books from Naruto. I let him borrow my notes."

"Tsk...He's no good of a friend for you if he can't even keep up with simple notes in class." Sasuke suppressed a growl, he disliked it when anyone talked bad about his blond.

"He was out sick father."

"I don't care, now get here to school immediately. We have a meeting with your teacher Kakashi."

"Understood." Hanging up Sasuke went back inside, seeing Naruto eat away at his Ramen, he smiled and walked up to him kissing his head.

Looking up Naruto looked at him puzzled, Sasuke was affectionate when something was wrong and didn't want to hurt his feelings. Or when Sasuke was just plain out really playful.

"I have to go, my Father is waiting at the school. I forgot Kakashi's meeting this morning." Sasuke looked up to the clock in the wall, 7:10a.m.

"O-Okay Sasu, I'll see you at school, go ahead and go." Smiling up to his boyfriend as he took another fork full of Ramen.

Kissing him on the cheek Sasuke walked to the door, and paused for a moment or two.

"I love you Naruto. Only you got that." Not looking back Sasuke waited for the answer.

A giggle could be heard from the table. Naruto ran up to Sasuke and hugged him from behind, "I love you too Sasuke, only you..." Sighing Naruto opened the door, "Come on now, I don't want my father-in-law to get mad." Sasuke half smiled and shook his head.

Closing the door Naruto lay behind the closed door. Sighing thinking of what Sasuke's father had planned out for his son. It could't be any better then last time. He hoped this one would go away easily. He couldn't stand those bitches hanging onto his boyfriend, even if Sasuke was gay. He just couldn't stand it. And didn't know how much long he would.

* * *

_**Okay! That's it for now, I kind of ran out of ideas at the moment, and I'm sleepy...review the chapter! It's longer now! So don't complain -_-**_

_**Thank you for reading sweet hearts :3 review and I'll try to update much much sooner!(:**_


End file.
